Love bites
by DeadlyFandoms
Summary: One morning, Maria finds a mysterious purple mark on her neck - one that her husband is very proud of. Now they must attempt to hide it from the children and hopefully keep their dignity in tact...but in the Von Trapp household, things are rarely so straightforward. (Maria and Georg romance) [COMPLETED]


AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hey guys! So, this is just a little bit of fun that I've wanted to do for a while,I do quite like writing more comedic fanfictions and one-shots help me to break up all the time I spend on my three current ongoing stories.

Personally, I don't think this is my best work, but, like I said, it's just a bit of fun and I do think it's charming in its own way - and quite cute too - so I hope you enjoy it!

Just to say, this story is technically AU because it takes place after Maria and Georg's wedding and honeymoon but the Anschluss hasn't happened (at least not yet) and the family are still living in the villa in Salzburg. The Anschluss has been excluded because it tends to get in the way a bit and this is just for fun :P

* * *

 **Love bites**

"Georg Von Trapp, you get in here right now!" Maria called sternly from the en-suite – her narrowed eyes thoroughly scrutinising her appearance.

Her husband hurried in only a few moments later, his brow was furrowed as he desperately tried to work out how he should be feeling about her sudden outburst.

"What's the matter?" he questioned – his tone a perfect amalgamation of concern and bewilderment.

"Would be so kind as to tell me what _this_ is on my neck?" she huffed before pointing to the area in question.

Georg followed her finger, but when his eyes fell upon the offending object, he had to bite down (hard) on his lower lip to prevent the laughter from flowing…although, he wasn't overly successful, for his body began to jolt ever so slightly from his stifled chuckles. What Maria had in fact been referring to, was a rather proud looking purple bruise on her neck; a bruise the Georg _knew_ he'd put there the night before.

"What? I can't see anything there" he wheezed.

"Georg now is not the time for juvenile teasing" she scolded.

"Well, I think you know _exactly_ what it is"

"Then would you mind telling me why it's there – and in a very obvious place, no less"

With a hungry and power-filled smirk, Georg moved behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and place a not-quite-there kiss upon the swollen bruise that had caused such a fuss.

"It's there because I love you so much, Sweetheart…" he buried his lips further into her neck, "…and because you're so utterly irresistible – especially when it's just us, _alone_ and in our marital bed" he purred.

Maria could _feel_ his words more than she could hear them, and it took every ounce of her strength for her to fight off her blush and keep up the hard exterior that had come along with discovery of the offending love bite.

"That doesn't solve the situation, though, does it?" she huffed with growing exhaustion.

"Come now, darling, is it really that bad? So, it'll be a bit sore underneath your dress all day, but it's not as bad as a broken leg, is it?" he said with soft humour.

"I realise that -" she said lightly, "—but there's just one small problem in your reasoning…"

Georg craned his neck so that he could raise a questioning eyebrow at her.

"…the mark is too high to be covered by any of my dresses" she almost sarked.

Then, quite suddenly, all of the humour dropped from Georg's face and Maria almost laughed herself at the way the realisation had stunned him into completely silence. He wasn't so smart now, was he?

"Oh…" he breathed.

"And now do you see why I'm a tad frustrated?" her parental tone had dropped considerably and there was now a hint of gusto in her voice.

"Yes, I do…"

It was all too clear now. Whilst the mark had been fine at first – a physical representation of the love and passion held for her (that they held for each other) – but, now, it was a battle. It was still the height of summer and since none of her dresses would cover that much of her neck, the mark would have to remain exposed. Only a postulant's dress and wimple could cover it, he mused. Then, his body filled with a half-hearted sense of dread as he began to imagine the sorts of questions Maria would have fired at her once the children noticed…not to mention the whispered words that would surely come from the staff as they tried to spice up their work lives with scandalous gossip.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Maria" he said quite seriously.

"Hopefully it'll teach you a lesson, if I'm going to get chastised for this, then I'm going to bring you with me"

"Oh really? What if it choose to stay in my study? I _do_ have quite a lot of work to get through"

"Oh, no you don't, mister, we're in this together now, remember?" she said pointedly as she held up her hand to flash her wedding ring.

He gave her a light smirk.

"I suppose there's no point in arguing with you?"

"Nope, no point at all!" she confirmed.

Georg examined the mark again – his eyes narrowing with concentration.

"It's quite large…and _very_ purple…"

"I know"

"…you're not going to leave it completely exposed, are you?"

"No, thankfully I'm not a complete idiot…" she said with a light chuckle, "…I'm going to attempt to cover it with some make-up, but I can't guarantee it'll work – I'm not a miracle worker"

"Yes you are" he almost whispered.

"Flattery will get you nowhere today, Georg, this is _your_ fault, after all"

He knew that there was no point in trying to argue with that, she was quite right. Instead, he simply smirked again.

"In all seriousness, though…" she continued, "…I do ask you to be more careful next time, and within your hazes of passion, you could perhaps break through with a little sense and _think_ about what you're doing and where you're doing it?" she parented – the teasing evident in her tone.

"I'll do my best, but – as I said earlier – you're incredibly irresistible"

He was about to kiss her but was instead met by her defiant finger pressed against his lips.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to restrain yourself for the rest of the day…besides, the children will be up soon and I'd quite like to have _this_ –" she gestured to her neck, "—abomination covered up before they come looking for us"

"So, you mean I can't kiss my wife at all today? Surely that mark on your neck isn't worth that kind of torture?"

"Unfortunately, dear, you don't get to decided…" she giggled, "…now, shoo! I need to put some make-up on this"

"Good luck" he joked.

"Laugh all you want, but if I can't cover this up, _you'll_ be in trouble too"

"Duly noted" he nodded before exiting the bathroom and leaving Maria to face her next task – both of them hoping with all their might that she would succeed and that they could have a nice, easy day.

But was there ever such a thing in the Von Trapp household?

* * *

To her credit, Maria had done a fairly decent job with the make-up. It wasn't perfect, and if one knew the mark was there, it could be seen (if it were searched for), but to the unknowing eye, it was well hidden. So, with a little confidence and a look of reinforcement shot at her husband for good measure, they both braved the day ahead – and whatever it may bring with it. Breakfast had been simple enough, from her seat at the table, the covered mark on her neck only faced her husband, so there was little need for any worry there. Still, Georg _had_ shot her one or two unneeded smirks throughout the meal, and if the children hadn't been there, she certainly would've swatted him for it. Instead, she simply shot him a stern look of her own – with only the slightest hint of teasing – that let him know that she would get her own back. And Georg didn't doubt it for a second.

However, they hadn't been completely safe, for just as breakfast was coming to and end, the most observant of the Von Trapp children _did_ notice something, and as she was wont to do, pipped up with quizzically…

"Mother why do you and father keep giving each other funny looks?" ask Brigitta.

They both stopped instantly, and Maria managed to notice that the smirk had been wiped clean off her husband's face, it seemed that he was not so cocky when his dignity and privacy regarding his marital activities were at stake. Luckily, the question hadn't been too specific or invasive and Maria had managed to keep herself calm.

"Like what, Sweetheart?"

The rest of the children were now listening intensely.

"Well, father keeps grinning at you, but you keep giving him that look you give Gretl when you don't want her to cry"

"I suppose it is a bit strange, isn't it?" Maria chirped innocently – although she knew that wouldn't satisfy her daughter.

"Why are you doing it?"

 _Think. Think. Think!_

"You see, sweetheart, last night your father played a rather cruel trick on me and he's really quite please with himself, but I am not"

"Oh, I see…" Brigitta hummed, "…what sort of trick?"

"Was it like the pranks we used to do?" asked Louisa almost excitedly.

"Not quite as complex as that, no, it was really quite unimaginative, but your father decided to jump out on me when I was walking into the bedroom last night" she lied – rather well too.

The children let out a series of small giggles and Georg raised an eyebrow at her convincing bluff, to which Maria only smiled proudly. Whilst she never lied to the children, she didn't think it would cause any harm this time, especially considering that the truth was incredibly inappropriate. However, there was one drawback that they never would've anticipated…it came from Marta.

"Was that why there was noise coming from your bedroom last night?" she asked innocently.

Georg spluttered ever so slightly on his tea and Maria completely froze – her cheeks turning a dazzling shade of red and her eyes wide – surely she didn't mean…? The three eldest children all bit back their giggles and that was when it had become painfully clear just what Marta had been referring to. Maria's head whipped around to look at Georg – who was now just as flushed and embarrassed as she was. She silently begged him for some sort of guidance, surely in all his years as a father he'd encountered this sort of question before? But he just looked at her blankly.

Did she dare ask?

"Noise?"

"I heard voices coming from your room last night when I went to the bathroom…I couldn't understand what you were saying, but it was quite loud, was it because you were telling father off for scaring you?"

' _Oh, please just let the world swallow me up' Maria pleased to herself._

"Yes, that was it…" Georg eventually offered, "…your mother was telling me off last night for being naughty" he explained before sending a secret grin to his wife.

Maria was all but furious with him! How could he offer such an innuendo in the presence of their children! Hadn't he been the one who'd been so terrified of being caught? Sometimes she hated the reckless attitude that he obviously still held from his younger days. However, she knew that he could easily pass it off as simplified speech for the benefit of the younger children and it seemed as though that was just how it had been received, for none of the other children seemed to read between the lines of his words. She sighed silently, and although the worst seemed to be over, she was still very determined to get her own back on her husband.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Maria, it was during the children's studies that the whole façade would fall to pieces. It had started off like any normal day, she'd made sure that the older ones had been nicely settled with their work before sitting down to help the younger two, in fact, there had been nothing that indicated that the day would be anything other than smooth and perfectly normal; the children were in good moods – and, so far, on their best behaviour – and the day had flowed easily. But, of course, there was just one slight problem: it was a dreadfully hot day. Now, whilst Maria could often be found climbing trees or running around the peaks of mountains, she had never been a lover of overly hot weather, especially when the humidity was at the stifling and sticky sort of level…as this day had been. It made her fidget, made her feel uncomfortable in every possible way and it made her rub her skin in an attempt to relieve its irritation. And – without realising it – that had been her biggest mistake.

She continued to help Gretl with her reading, caringly leaning over the desk to offer her encouragement, when suddenly a minute gasp left her daughter and she stopped reading.

"Is everything okay, Gretl?"

"Mother what's that mark on your neck?"

Maria's eyes shot open and her cheeks began to redden; the heat had caused her to rub her neck and wipe away the make-up. Now the love bite was shining through in all its purple glory – there for everyone to see. Maria touched at it delicately – hoping to brush off its existence.

"Oh, this? Oh, this is nothing, dear" she said quietly in an attempt to keep the older children from hearing.

"But it looks like it hurts. Do you need a plaster for it?"

"No, I don't think so, darling"

"A plaster for what?" she heard Louisa ask from across the room.

' _Oh, help!'_

"Oh, nothing, Louisa, you just carry on and don't let us disturb you" Maria excused tenderly – hoping with everything she had that the conversation would go no further.

"Mother has a big purple mark on her neck!" Gretl told her sister with a certain degree of unease…at least she was concerned for her mother…even if she was exacerbating the entire situation.

It was upon Gretl's announcement that every single child looked up and a heavy silence filled the room as they all looked at their mother expectantly – waiting for her to explain everything.

"A mark?" Louisa questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Liesl and Fredrich wore similar expressions, although it was clear that the two eldest were _a lot_ closer to laughing than the others.

"It's really nothing, I think you sister is just worrying a bit too much" she said flippantly, unfortunately, her bluff hadn't been too successful, and Louisa joined her older siblings in biting back their giggles.

' _Oh, can this really be happening to me?!'_

"But it looks painful"

"I assure you it isn't, and it's really nothing to worry about"

"Do you want me to take a look at it, Mother? -" offered Brigitta, "—I know a lot about first aid"

Maria's hand instantly flew to her neck to cover the mark.

"No, no, that's quite alright, dear"

"What kind of mark is it, mother?" Liesl teased – causing a few extra stifled giggles from Fredrich.

Maria looked at her sternly – her cheeks completely flushed.

"Nothing that requires you to draw your attention away from your studies, Liesl" she said firmly, but it did nothing to stop her children's intrigue…if anything, the older three became even more amused.

"Does father know about it? He must be worried about you being injured"

"Louisa" Maria warned.

' _Surely they should be disturbed by the thought of their parents' intimacy? Since when did it become so fun to tease their mother about such things?…wait, remember how they were when you first came here' she thought intently to herself._

"You know, I think Liesl once had a mark on her neck like that" Fredrich teased.

"Stop it, Fredrich!" Liesl laughed.

Maria simply pinched the bridge of her nose and was determined to wait out the storm; but one more round of thunder came her way in the form of her youngest son.

"What kind of mark do you mean, Fredrich? Do you mean a bruise?"

"Sort of…why don't you tell us, Liesl?"

"Oh, cut it out!" she giggled, "I thought we were talking about mother"

"No, we were _not_ talking about mother" Maria informed.

"Is it a bruise, mother?" Marta inquired, "I get those a lot"

"Well, it's uh…"

"Is it a mosquito bite?" Kurt asked.

"Yes!" she exclaimed quickly, "Yes, that's it! A mosquito bite"

"Why didn't you just say so, mother?" Fredrich questioned with feigned innocence.

"Because – as I said in the first place – it really wasn't anything that required _anyone's_ attention, besides, there are some things that ought not to be discussed"

Another round of stifled giggles from the three eldest.

"Now, I think you should all get back to your studies, the sooner you get it all done, the sooner you can go out and play"

"And you can sort out the nasty mosquito that gave you that bite!"

"Yes, Fredrich" she huffed.

* * *

"Georg Von Trap, I swear to the good lord above that I am going to throttle you!" Maria exclaimed as she marched into his study just before lunchtime.

Georg's head shot up from his papers and he eyed his wife with unease as she approached the desk.

"Is everything alright, Maria?" he asked as he rose from his chair and made his way around to her.

"Well, thanks to you and this lovely little gift you left on my neck, I just had to spend the last hour dodging the most awkward questions from our children…and let me tell you, Liesl, Fredrich and Louisa are _far_ too knowledgeable for their age and are certainly not against teasing their mother"

If Georg had been a better man, he absolutely wouldn't have started laughing, instead he would've taken her into his arms before going downstairs and having a word with his three eldest; but, unfortunately, Maria – quite often – brought out his more child-like and roguish side. So, instead of comforting his wife, his body began to jolt in short spasms as he began to laugh – full belly laughter that rang within the walls of his study. Oh, he so desperately wanted to stop…but try as he might, he just couldn't!

"I'm glad you find it so amusing" she grumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart…" he spluttered between chuckles.

"It's alright for you, you didn't have to deal with it"

"Oho, believe me, I don't like the idea of you being put in such an embarrassing situation and I _will_ be having a word with the older three, but…but…"

"But what?"

"But the whole thing really is amusing!" he laughed again, "I don't know if it's the thought of you getting so flustered, or that the children know _just_ how to tease you…or if it's merely the topic of conversation but…oh, I'm sorry, dear" he wept – clearly not all that sorry with his laughter.

Maria was not impressed.

"I would've thought that you'd want to keep such topics away from the children's interests?"

Georg brushed away the tears from his eyes.

"Oh, yes normally, but –"

"—But let me guess, the thought of your flustered wife at the merciless hands of the children is just far to amusing for you to really care?" her tone was lighter now.

"Something like that" he chuckled.

"Well, I suppose the way that that the younger ones – especially Marta and Gretl – had no idea what was going on was a tad funny…but certainly not enough to coax this sort of response from you. I would've liked to have had you there to come to my rescue"

"I didn't think you'd need rescuing. You're much too headstrong"

"Be that as it may, a girl always needs her sea captain" she said tenderly – earning a soft kiss from her husband.

"Come on, let's go down for lunch, if any questions or comments arise, I'll be sure to defend you. And I'll have a word with the older three afterwards"

"You won't be too hard on them, will you? They were only teasing"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to make them scrub the floors, in fact, I can't say I blame them entirely for their actions…I may have done the same thing" he teased.

"You did this morning" Maria quipped.

"Fine. But I will ask them to not make comments about our private affairs, since – out of respect for us – they should remain – as the title suggests – _private_ "

"Thank you, Georg" Maria smiled.

"Come on, little miss love bite" he joked.

"Don't push your luck, sweetheart!" she chirped with authority.

* * *

Maria floated into their bedroom that night with a somewhat wicked glint in her eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by her husband – who was now stretched languidly beneath the covers and clad only in his pyjama bottoms.

"Are they asleep?"

"Completely out, except for Brigitta, she insisted on reading one more chapter"

"More like six" Georg chuckled, "Get anymore grief about that shiner on your neck?"

Maria rolled her eyes slightly but immediately smiled,

"Thankfully, no"

"Guess my talk must have done the trick" he said with semi-serious pride.

"Perhaps, though I don't doubt that the teasing would pick up again if a similar situation ever presented itself"

"I don't doubt it"

Maria moved over to the wardrobe and smiled sweetly at him as she began to undress – fully aware of the fact that Georg was admiring her as she did so.

"See anything you like, Captain?" she asked devilishly.

"Plenty" he hummed, "Though, it's a shame that you would cover up something so beautiful with that nightgown of yours" he commented as her bare body disappeared beneath the silk garment.

"Well…" she began as she strode towards the bed, "…if I'm going to let you have your way with me, I might as well make you work for it"

Maria was so protective about the secrecy of her intimacy with Georg, but he just loved how confident she could be when it was just the two of them. She crawled up onto the bed and wasted no time in sitting on his lap – positioning herself so that she was straddling him – and giving him a grin the seemed to set him on fire. He ran his hands up and down her perfect curves and looked deep into her eyes,

"Oh, I love you" he said gruffly.

"I know" she teased.

With one hand on his shoulder and the other cupping the side of his neck, she moved forwards and captured his lips with her own; she let the kiss start off gently, but they found that neither of them had much patience and soon it had become hungry, fiery and almost demanding. Their tongues began a slow and sensual battle for dominance and Georg pulled her against him – feeling every inch of her against his body. He moved a hand up to stroke the back of her neck – just below the hairline – and delighted in the shudder she gave in response. He had loved learning about her on their honeymoon – what she liked and what gave her the most pleasure – and in turn, whilst also discovering her own sexuality, she had learnt about him too. It was beautiful what they had created: a loving and selfless relationship within all aspects of marriage; everything was given and received in equal measure…even teasing.

Maria pulled her lips away from his and trailed scorching kisses across his jaw, and she took her time in doing so – not so secretly adoring the moans he offered her in response. Soon her lips moved down to his neck and she seized her chance, whilst he was distracted, she began to suck and nip hungrily at his heated skin; and whilst Georg had basked in the intense pleasure it had given him, Maria was lapping up some pleasure of her own: payback. She bit down on his skin once more – causing Georg to release a hiss of ecstasy – and then she pulled away, looked at him mischievously before taking her index finger and tracing lightly around the swollen mark that she had left. That's when Georg realised…

"Did…did you seduce me just to get revenge?" he panted with a raised eyebrow.

Maria blushed ever so slightly.

"Well, I wouldn't say it was the _only_ reason, but it was certainly one of the main contributing factors"

He couldn't help but smirk at her.

"You little minx!" he chuckled as he touched the mark himself – it was too high to be covered by any of his shirts

"Enjoy your little present, Georg, I hope you'll have as much fun with it as I did!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: So, like I said: just a bit of fun! Maybe not my best work, but I still like it, hehe! :P

Anyway, I did really enjoy writing this so I hope you enjoyed reading it too! I'd really love to hear what you thought of it!

(Also, the next chapters for "Better Than A Dream", "A New Chapter" and "A Thing Of Beauty Is A Joy Forever" should all be up on time)

See you soon! (There's probably going to be a new Mary Poppins one-shot soon) xxx


End file.
